My Little Guardians
by Loner Kid
Summary: Naruto wakes up on the day of Chunin Exam and found three EGGS in his bed! What will he do? Can the Shugo Charas help him pass the Exam or will it cause him troubles? (This is NOT one-shot) PS: My Pen-name changed from Lordxover to Loner kid.


**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**My Little Guardians**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **Naruto wakes up on the day of Chunin Exam and found two EGGS in his bed! What will he do? Can the Shugo Charas help him pass the Exam or will it cause him troubles? Read and See PLZ!

**Disclaimer: I will only write this once. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHUGO CHARA!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Shugo Chara mind talk_

I'm really nervous about writing a Naruto and Shugo Chara xover. There aren't much stories like this, so I'm worried that people might not read it.

Well anyway, what is done is done. Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1 TWO EGGS!**

"Don't forget to be at the academy at eight o'clock tomorrow. Ja." With that, Kakashi disappeared into a swirl of leaves, leaving three exausted genins behind.

"I can't believe Kakashi sensei gave us such a tiresome mission the day before Chunin Exam! Arghhh!" Sakura groaned, grabbing her hair like a maniac.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan, do you want to have ramen with me?" Naruto put up his usual carefree smile and asked Sakura, who looked very annoyed.

"BAKA! Tomorrow is the Exam and you expect me to waste my precious time to eat ramen with you!?" Sakura screeched, followed with a powerful punch.

"Owww..." Naruto wined, rubbing the spot where it was hit. "But it's not good to be nervous before the exam. Iruka sensei told me that I should relax before a test and it can make me do better!"

"And that doesn't mean I have to eat ramen with YOU!" Sakura yelled with another punch before turning to Sasuke who was watching their fight amusingly and said seductively. "Sasuke-kun~~ do you want to go on a date with me~?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before walking away to the training ground to continue training.

"It's all your fault! BAKA!" With another powerful punch, Sakura stomped off, leaving a depressed Naruto.

* * *

'Why? Why is this always happening to me? Why can't I just be myself?' Naruto thought on his way to his apartment. Rubbing the spots where Sakura had hit him on, he wondered to himself.

Can he ever be himself? Can there be a day where he can take off the dead last mask and let everyone see his true self?

'No. I can't let them see the real me. If I do, the villager will think I'm evil for being so powerful; Sasuke will get jealous at me for being stronger than he is; and Sakura will hate me more for belittling her precious Sasuke-kun; Kakashi sensei will probably dislike me for ruining the team partnership.' Naruto thought.

"What's that demon doing looking so serious?"

"He must be planning something! Be the evil demon he is and always will be!"

"Shhh! He's looking at you! Let's leave before he kills off everyone!"

Naruto tried his best to ignore the villager's whispers, but it's getting harder and harder to ignore them and keep up his fake smile. Why can't he just be Naruto Uzumaki? Not the container of Kyuubi nor the dead last rookie, but the genin named Naruto Uzumaki? Why can Sasuke lose his family and be treated like a prince while he doesn't even know his parents but have to live in hate and despair?

"Wham!" "Argh!"

Having been thinking all the time, Naruto failed to notice the young boy who was running into him. The boy bumped into him and fell onto the ground, scratching his knees.

"Wah!" The boy cried, catching the attention of all the villagers.

"Shh..shh! It's okay. It's just a scratch." Naruto tried to comfort him, but the boy only cried louder, earning him more glares and killer intents from the crowd.

"Look at that demon. He had finally made a move."

"I can't believe he's so heartless, choosing such a young child as his victim."

"He's a _demon_ after all. No wonder."

"What did you DO to my boy!" An angry woman voice ranged out of the crowd. Naruto nervously patted the boy's back while looking at the direction.

There stood a furious looking woman, holding a kitchen knife, glaring daggerly at Naruto.

"No..I.." Naruto tried to explain, but the woman never give him any chance. She ran to him, snatched away the baby, and held the knife in front of her threateningly.

"If I ever see you again, I will _kill_ you, demon! No matter what the Hokage says. I will never let anyone harm my baby!" She cried, holding the knife shakily, afraid to actually stab someone. Even if Naruto is the 'demon', he still looks like a normal kid, except the whiskers of course.

"Yeah! Stay away from us demon!" A man said, throwing a rock at Naruto. It hits him in the eye; he tried to block it, but as more and more rock were thrown at him, he is forced to run away, as fast as he can, towards his apartment.

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto his bed as soon as he got home. He ignored the throbbing pain in his right eye, knowing that the Kyuubi will deal with it.

He wiped away the blood that is dripping down his chin, held his thin blanket close, and fell asleep.

_Mindscape_

"Hey fur ball." Naruto sat in front of the sealed cage, staring blankly at the Kyuubi.

"Hey brat. What's the matter this time?" Kyuubi opened its jaw wide and yawned. "Can't I even have a good nap without you annoying me?"

"Oh. Sorry." Naruto muttered, not really paying attention to what he is saying. He just wanted someone to talk to, to know that there is at least someone, some_thing _that will always be with him no matter what. He has decided many times whether or not to tell his teammates about his _situation._ They are his comrade after all; they will find out sooner or later. He'd rather have them finding out and leaving him early, than having being with them long enough to form friendship then letting them leave. He doesn't want to make friends and then lose them. It hurts more than losing people he had just met a few months ago.

"What's the matter kit? Girl trouble?" Kyuubi snickered at his own joke.

"No...I just feel..not me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Naruto scratched his head, and said. "You see...if I show people my real intelligence and strength, they will hate me even more. The villagers will fear me more thinking that I'm getting stronger, and they might try to kill me before I get any more powerful. So I have to put up my prankster mask, making people think that I'm just an idiotic dead last and is so weak that I have to take the graduation exam three times before finally passing it. But I really want to rip off this mask and show people my true self! I'm tired of being the idiot!"

Naruto shouted, tears streaming down his face. He tightened his fist, and continued. "I'm tired of Sasuke beating me in everything, and Sakura hitting me every time I say something 'dumb'! I'm tired of seeing Sarutobi-jiji looking disappointed everytime he sees at me, and Kakashi sensei praising Sasuke all the time! I want people to know that I'm not the idiot they think I am. But I just couldn't-"

"-gain the courage to do so?" Kyuubi finished for him. "Because you are afraid the villagers will fear you, and people will hate you more?"

"Yeah..exactly." Naruto mumbled, relaxing his fist. "I'm such a coward..."

'Only if I have more courage. Only if I'm given a chance...to have a new life...' Naruto thought, drifting away to sleep. He failed to notice Kyuubi mumbled, "then I'll give you a chance, brat, just use it wisely." It then swung a tail and a portal-like hole appeared, in it came three bright light and two items: a key and a lock.

"I hope this will help, brat." Kyuubi mumbled. "Take it as my apology for giving you such a hard childhood."

* * *

If Naruto really is the idiot everyone thinks he is, then he might just forget everything and continue his day. But everything is only an act, Naruto is not as dumb as he looks. So when Naruto woke up the next day finding three eggs in his bed, he did the only thing he can do; he screamed.

He screamed and screamed until his voice became rasp from all the screaming. Then he finally calmed down, and examined the eggs.

Poke.

Poke poke.

Poke poke poke.

...Silence...

"Hmmm..." Naruto narrowed his eyes, staring at the eggs suspiciously. "What the heck (poke) is this?"

...Silence...

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Naruto narrowed his eyes even more, watching the eggs intensively, until one...moved!

"WOW!"

Poke poke poke poke!

Naruto poked the yellow egg like a kid playing with his first presents. But the egg didn't move again after his..uh..seventh poke.

"I wonder...it can't be because of what I wished the night before right?" Naruto muttered to himself. "I mean...I did want to have a new life, but that didn't mean I want to have..KIDS! And these didn't even look like normal eggs!"

True. Those eggs looked totally different from a normal..chicken egg. The one that moved is yellow, in the middle is a black stripe filled with gold hearts. The second one is green, with the same black stripe except it is filled with green crosses. The last one is totally black, in the middle is a thin line.

'Oh whatever...I'll just take care of these later. Now I gotta get going or else I'm going to be late!' Naruto thought before stuffing all three 'eggs' into his pouch on his back pocket. He didn't notice a necklace was on his neck, containing a key and a lock.

* * *

On the way to the academy, he met more and more stares. People started whispering louder and louder, not fearing if Naruto can hear them clearly or not.

"Look. The little demon wanted to become a chunin!"

"Yeah, as if they will let him."

"If the demon become a chunin then we are doomed."

Naruto tried to ignore them, but the words are sharp like arrows, coming from everywhere, hitting his sensitive areas.

'I want to talk back. I want to show them who I really am. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it! Why? Why am I such a coward?!'

_So why don't you change? From a coward to a brave boy. Character change!_

A little gold heart suddenly appeared on Naruto's left ear. Naruto felt his body moving on its own.

Before he realized what's happening, he shouted, "Hey all of you, shut up!"

The villagers stopped immediately, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Tell you what! I've had enough! If you hate me then just say it! Say it in my face! Don't whisper like rats behind my back! You think I don't know!? I know that all of you hate my guts! You wish I'm rather dead than alive! You all know that Kyuubi attacked! But do you ever wonder why? Maybe it was forced to? Maybe someone controlled it to do so? Don't talk about things you don't understand! If I am simply evil because the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me, then aren't all of you evil because you bullied me when I'm a little kid?"

The villagers all looked shocked at Naruto's outburst; it also left them to rethink about their action. Is Kyuubi _really _evil? They only know that Kyuubi attacked the village, but what is the reason? There must be a reason right? So what if the Kyuubi is being forced to do so? Then it's not evil anymore is it? Then the dem-, no, then Naruto also isn't evil is it? Oh..what have they done..!

After the outburst, Naruto felt emotionally relaxed. Even though he hadn't intended to say all that, but he does feel relieved to finally tell them his real feelings. But what had just happened? Why does he talk about things he doesn't want to talk about? Is his mask really that breakable that only a few insults made him spill his guts?

'No now is not the time.' Naruto looked at his watch; He had five minutes to get to the academy. "Shit! I'm late! Sakura-chan is going to get mad at me again!" With that, he raced off, not noticing a crack formed on the yellow egg.

* * *

First chapter done~! It's not too hard..hm.. I thought it's going to be hard to show the contrast between Naruto and Amu. After all, they both had a mask on don't they? :D

Btw, I'm looking for a BETA for this fic!

Next chapter: **1st Exam! An Egg Cracked!?**


End file.
